The Terror of London
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: Another killer is stalking the streets of London. John and Sherlock can't solve the case alone and so the Irish detectives are back. However trouble is brewing for both partnerships. Which friendship won't survive the case and what is haunting one of the detectives' past?
1. Chapter 1

**Louisiana Stephenic here! The detective duos are back! If you're new to my writing, take a look at Fighting Fierce first, and to those who are familiar with my work :) ENJOY THIS NEW FIC! **

It was snowing in London. Beautiful flakes of pure frozen water, drifting lightly on the wind towards the already dusted ground. A chilly wind in the air forced everyone about, to run with hoods pulled low and collars up. Even through the picturesque scene the weather was biting if you were out for longer than a run to or from your car.

Practically the whole of London was indoors and quiet except for Regent's Park. Cars of all sizes bordered the park and Queen Mary's Gardens was abuzz with reporters, camera, spectators and police. A big yellow tent had been set up to keep the scene from the eyes of all, and Police kept the reporters back.

A taxi pulled up and two men got out. One was tall while the other was shorter with more muscle. The tall one wore a long trench coat with the collar turned mysteriously up. The other wore a jacket and sweater. His brow was furrowed in annoyance with the cold and confusion.

Reporters snapped away at the two as the Police let them through the barriers.

Inspector Greg Lestrade greeted the two.

"We need this case closed as quickly as possible and before the press know what happened." He began without even a good morning.

"How many dead?" Sherlock Holmes asked bluntly.

"Only one woman."

Their walk towards the tent faltered.

"Only one woman?" John Watson frowned.

Lestrade nodded.

"You only ever call me after at least three single murders not only one. What's so different about this one?" Sherlock demanded.

"You'll see." Lestrade told them and lifted up the tent flap a just enough to let them in.

John frowned and followed Sherlock.

"Oh Jesus, Sherlock." John cursed. The sight that greeted him made his stomach twist and he focused hard on keeping down his breakfast.

Even Sherlock froze.

"Any witnesses?" He asked.

"None." Lestrade told him.

John knelt down next to the remains. "She died five hours ago. Her organs were removed around the same time. I_, her ears are missing, and, I think her nose is too."

The woman had been mutilated. Her throat had been cut by two deep lacerations to her neck. Her ears were missing, her face sliced open and her nose had been crushed. Her abdomen had been pulled apart and her organs removed. Her blood had sunk into the snow, painting it red like a setting sun and her organs were placed in a circle around the body. Singed and burnt they appeared to have been set alight, leaving a stale smell lingering around the remains.

John had seen many disturbing sights, in both the war and working with Sherlock, but this one topped the lot by miles.

"John you look green. What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Her body has been completely mutilated Sherlock! This woman had been badly beaten before she was killed!" He yelled.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to find the killer. They are clearly a psychopath and psychopaths always want an audience." Sherlock muttered, ignoring John's outburst.

xXxXxXxXx

"Where's the letter?" Sherlock demanded eagerly.

"Here." Lastrade handed over a piece of paper. "It turned up on my desk this morning. No one knows how it got there."

Sherlock read it quickly and passed it to John.

_Dear Mr Greg,_

_I hope you liked my gift. A beautiful woman with an even more beautiful background of blood. I wish you luck in your search for me. You'll need all the luck you can get._

_Catch me if you can._

John frowned deeply. The handwriting was neat, clearly male but that was all he could tell. He was disgusted by this person and decided that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"How are we going to get him?" John asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock muttered. "But sooner or later they'll make a mistake."

**That's the first chapter, almost a prologue. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. Please leave a review and we'll jump right into the thick of it :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked and followed my last story I hope you enjoy this one too!  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Sherlock and Skulduggery Pleasant does not belong to me no matter how much I wish they did :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Next chapter is here! It's very long. Probably the longest chapter I'll update :D enjoy and please review :P **

"I can't do this. I really can't do this Valkyrie." Tanith confessed. She paced up and down the room, tears almost leaking out of her eyes. "Let me get out. Please let's get out. Take me to Australia or Brazil, even the Amazon will be good."

"Tanith! Listen to me!" Valkyrie yelled. She grabbed her friend's shoulders lightly, trying not to tear the lace.

"Val, please don't let me go out there." She pleaded desperately.

"Listen!" Valkyrie commanded. "You are Tanith Low. You have fought gods, you were stabbed in the back, the hand, the leg and numerous other body parts. You've saved the world countless times. You put hundreds of criminals behind bars and you've come back from a black pit that no one else has ever been able to, all because of your love for Ghastly."

Tanith stared into her eyes, her own wide with terror.

"You loved Ghastly since the first time you met him, I could tell." Valkyrie continued. "You've been dating him ever since you came back. When he proposed to you, you said yes. You love him and when you walk down that aisle you will see him and he'll be the only thing in your world. You are going to walk out there. And you're going to walk down that aisle for him, yourself and no one else."

They were silent.

Tanith sniffed. "Wow."

"I know right." Valkyrie smiled. "I didn't know I could be that romantic."

"No one did." Tanith laughed.

"Now don't you dare cry and ruin that make-up." She scolded and poured herself another glass of champagne.

"I can't believe I almost chickened out." The bride smiled weakly.

"Me neither." Valkyrie admitted. "I wouldn't have let you anyway. I'm wearing a blue dress for you. Normally it would be black but because it's your wedding I'm wearing blue."

"I bet Ghastly's not nervous." Tanith chuckled, her nerves still raw.

"Men never are."

"I can't do this Skull." Ghastly admitted in a shaking voice. "She's not going to turn up."

"Of course she is." Skulduggery said exacerbated. "She said yes when you proposed didn't she?"

"I thought she did. What if I misheard her and she's just being nice? I mean she could get anyone she wants. She's beautiful, smart, funny, strong, caring, kind, compassionate, daring_,"

"I get it you love her. She's great." Skulduggery interrupted. He didn't like the way his hat sat on his head. He adjusted it in the mirror again.

"But why should she choose me over someone like, like Frightening Jones?"

"Umm," Skulduggery tried to find a reason.

"I mean I'm ugly, stupid, tongue tied around her and such a bad cook." Ghastly continued.

Finally, his hat sitting right, Skulduggery was sick of his friend's nerves. "Enough!"

He turned around angrily and shook him. "You are a Dead Man. You've fought armies, you've foiled countless plans and you've saved many lives. Tanith said yes when you proposed and she's not one to run away without telling you first. She will be there and you will be married in less than an hour."

"I_, I_, maybe you're right." He sighed and took a swig from his whisky.

"I'm always right." Skulduggery replied. "Now let's go."

"I bet Tanith isn't nervous." Ghastly muttered.

"Women never are."

xXxXxXxXx

Valkyrie's nerves were more on edge than Tanith's were. She was about to walk down that aisle and didn't want to trip but she never would. She was too graceful to trip, at least she kept telling herself that.

The music started up and she quickly hugged Tanith before leading the way down the aisle.

The music was traditional and slow. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Ghastly's awestruck face. He stared behind her at his future wife walking towards him.

Tanith was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. The bodice was tight with a heart shaped neck line. Lace came up from the front, went over the arms to the wrists and low down the back. The rest of the dress continued to the ground flowing outwards. Her hair was styled up with a few curls hanging down. Her make-up was stylish and her veiled eyes bright with happiness.

Valkyrie realized that Bliss, who was marrying her friends, was already halfway through the ceremony. She found it all really boring and had managed to train herself to drone out without looking like she was completely bored.

"Do you, Tanith Low, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health till death do you part?" Bliss asked.

"Yes." Tanith answered. "I mean I do."

"Do you, Ghastly Bespoke, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health till death do you part?"

"I definitely do." Ghastly smiled widely.

"Now, for the exchanging of the rings." Bliss continued.

Valkyrie panicked. Did she bring it? She desperately felt her pocket and found the little gold ring.

Skulduggery stepped forward and produced a small ring from his pocket. He passed it to Ghastly who, his hands shaking, slipped it onto Tanith's, suddenly dainty looking, finger. Tanith's smile had never been so big.

Valkyrie stepped closer and handed over the ring. Tanith placed it on Ghastly's finger and the two smiled widely at each other. They both expectantly looked at Bliss who smiled one of his rare smiles.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tanith practically jumped into Ghastly's arms. Valkyrie laughed and cheered as the small hall erupted into applause.

The reception hall in Roarhavon had one of the only views that leaned out over the lake. One wall was just big windows allowing beautiful light in. The tables were arranged around the dance floor with a big long table at the front of the room. Flowers were arranged perfectly, the napkins matched the plates, light bouncing off the crystal glasses, the name tags were written in perfect hand writing and the cutlery was perfectly spaced.

The room really was perfect and Valkyrie was very happy about it. She made a point to hurry into the kitchen and thank everyone who had helped set up, also assuring them she wouldn't arrest them for ruining her best friend's wedding like she had threatened.

She now stood on the edge of the dance floor as the music slowly began to pick up. Tanith and Ghastly smiled at each other before slowly beginning their wedding dance.

Valkyrie grinned massively as she watched her sister dance across the floor truly happy. She deserved to be happy after everything she'd been through, she deserved this.

"Are you and Skulduggery planning to join in?"

"Pardon?" Valkyrie turned to the tall African male next to her and smiled.

"The best man and maid of honor usually join in the dance. Traditionally." Frightening Jones explained.

"Ah. Nah Skulduggery managed to find a way out of it." She laughed.

"I thought he was a good dancer?" Frightening frowned.

"He is. I think he's just worried I'll step on his toes. I'm just not as good a dancer as he is." She shrugged.

Ghastly dipped Tanith and kissed her deeply. The music finished and everyone applauded.

"How do you feel now that Tanith is married?" Valkyrie asked and watched his reaction closely.

He shrugged. "I'm very happy for her and think Ghastly is a great guy. If anyone got her I'm glad it was him."

"Good answer."

He chuckled. "I've been working on it."

She laughed. "Excuse me I have to go find Pleasant."

"Are you still working tonight?" He asked as she began walking off.

"I'm always working." She smiled at him one last time and made her way towards Skulduggery.

She managed to walk into a very somber group.

Skulduggery, Shudder, Saracen, Dexter and Ghastly were standing in a circle holding their drinks up.

"To all the good and bad times. Now that they're over let's remember them with fond memories. At least Ghastly's going to a good place." Dexter led the toast. "To the end."

"To the end." The others echoed and they skulled the last of their champagne.

"Umm, what was that for?" She asked.

"The Dead Men are over Valkyrie." Shudder explained.

"I thought they were already over and why wasn't I part of this end?" She demanded.

"We couldn't find you." Skulduggery told her.

"I'm now married and I can no longer run off on crazy missions because I have Tanith." Ghastly expanded.

"The Dead Men are truly over." Valkyrie agreed sadly.

"Now on a happier note, you look gorgeous Val." Dexter smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and he kissed her hand like he did the first time she'd met him.

"You didn't tell me I looked gorgeous." Skulduggery muttered.

"Me neither." Shudder muttered.

"I just got married and you didn't even tell me I looked nice." Ghastly feigned anger.

"That's because you don't have the same radiating beauty that Valkyrie can't help but emanate. When she looks at you, you can't help but tell her how elegant and gorgeous she looks." Dexter told them with an air of superiority.

"At least some people know how to give compliments." Valkyrie smiled.

A high pitched squeal came from the other side of the room. They all turned and found Tanith being spun around by a massive guy.

"That better not be another ex-boyfriend." Ghastly whispered. "I promised Tanith I wouldn't punch anyone tonight."

"That's her brother." Saracen supplied.

"Oh good. Tanith was upset that he hadn't turned up yet." Ghastly smiled now.

"Katran Porosus?" Valkyrie asked. She quickly fixed her hair as the siblings walked towards the group.

Katran was tall and muscular. He had gorgeous dirty blonde hair, like his sister's, which came down to his ears. He had a big forehead, dreamy blue eyes and a melting smile. She'd seen photos where he smiled and dimples had appeared.

Tanith released her brother's hand and linked hers with Ghastly's.

"This is my husband." She giggled slightly as she said the word. "Ghastly this is my brother, Katran."

"It is nice to finally meet you." He smiled and Valkyrie almost melted. He reached out and firmly shook hands with Ghastly.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a face to name." Ghastly smiled warmly.

"There are not many people I'd approve of marrying my sister, but you come close." He acknowledged. "I heard stories of your deeds in the war, most impressive. However if you hurt her in any way I will have to kill you."

Valkyrie frowned. He sounded serious.

"I did not approve of you." Katran turned to Saracen.

Saracen frowned deeply. "Ummm,"

"Dexter Vex, it's lovely to meet you." Katran shook hands with him.

"Likewise." Dexter smiled.

"This is Skulduggery Pleasant." Tanith gestured to Skulduggery.

"We've met." Skulduggery said curtly.

"When?" Tanith demanded.

Katran coughed and looked away.

"I've arrested him three times." Skulduggery explained.

"What? Why? When?" Tanith interrogated Katran. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Katran smiled but his sister still frowned. "And this must be Valkyrie Cain."

Valkyrie smiled widely. "You guess correctly."

"I've heard a lot about you." He reached out and took her hand. "Very impressive deeds, saving the world over and over again." He kissed her hand and she blushed.

"Most of the time I'm just trying to survive." She admitted.

"Aren't we all?" He chuckled.

Valkyrie's smile changed to horror. "It's time for dinner."

She ran to the bridal party table, picked up a glass and signaled for attention. "Dinner is about to be served, if you will take your seats."

Tanith and Katran rushed off.

"Where's muscle man going to sit?" Dexter asked, glaring at Katran's back.

"Next to Tanith." Saracen supplied. "So next to Valkyrie."

"Really?" Dexter ranted. "One moment she's besotted with me and the next she can't even see me!"

"You're old now." Skulduggery explained. "He's a lot younger."

"I'm not that old." Dexter muttered miserably.

"And he has that bad boy image working for him too." Shuddered added.

"But,"

"Don't think about him, instead think about my upcoming speech. It is going to be one to remember." Skulduggery told him before taking his seat next to Ghastly.

**Phew! Halfway through the wedding :D hope you're enjoying the wedding :P please review and I'll update next week or the one after that :)  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you notice throughout this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it has been so long but school's been hectic and a book I've waited 2 years for finally came out and left me practically crying.  
I am not a best man speech writer! I'm sorry but my speech is no where, NO WHERE near as good as Sherlock's was :) please forgive me.  
I hope you enjoy this so please review… :P **

The reception hall quieted down as soon as Skulduggery Pleasant stood up. All eyes turned to him and he cleared his nonexistent throat.

"Today we are here to celebrate the joining of Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low. When I met Ghastly I was horrified by his lack of style. Not to mention his ability to box which was almost as good as mine." He began.

Valkyrie chuckled. Of course _he_ would find a way to talk himself up at his best friend's wedding.

"When I first met Ghastly he was being hassled by pirates. In my heroic attempt to save him it became apparent that we were outnumbered but we still took on those pirates and ended up with numerous black eyes. It was at that moment that I realized that the short, scarred, eleven year old next to me would be an amazing elder."

Valkyrie laughed along with everyone else.

"When I met Tanith Low I was struck by her ability to stay standing with a hole in her back. Later I was shocked by her crush on my scarred friend. Especially after her brief time with Saracen. I was not however surprised by Ghastly's dedication to her. He was a strong, dedicated man all through the war. He is truly an amazing guy who can make brilliant suits. I'm extremely honored to have been his best man."

Skulduggery continued on for many minutes. Valkyrie was very proud of the speech and laughed along with everyone else. He went on to tell stories of the war and reminisce about embarrassing memories of childhood.

"To sum it up I would like to toast to these two extraordinary people who came together thanks to me." He raised his glass. "To Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low."

"To Ghastly and Tanith." The room echoed.

xXxXxXxXx

Valkyrie spun around the hall once more, laughing at something Katran told her.

"How long have they been dancing for?" Dexter asked.

"Too long." Skulduggery muttered. "It's past one and we have work tomorrow."

"You don't like Katran either?" Bliss frowned and asked.

"I've arrested him three times before and believe Valkyrie could do better." Skulduggery answered.

"She better not fall asleep at work. Tipstaff would not be impressed. If you will excuse me, it's time for me to go home." Bliss nodded to them both and walked away.

Valkyrie laughed once more.

"I think it's time I broke this up." Skulduggery walked up to the two dancing and easily slipped Valkyrie out of Katran's grip before either of them noticed what had happened.

"It's time we left." He told her.

"Katran offered to take me home." She smiled.

"I've been driving for over one hundred and fifty years. You have nothing to worry about." Katran assured him, smirking.

"I'm sorry but I'm taking her home." Him voice was low and threatening.

"Fine." Valkyrie intercepted quickly. "See you around Katran."

She waved and followed Skulduggery away.

"Why don't you like him?" They reached the car park.

"Quite simple. He's a murderer."

She shrugged. "He has a hot motor bike though."

Skulduggery paused as he unlocked his gorgeous, sleek black Bentley. "How much did you drink tonight?"

She giggled. "Not too much. There's no point taking me home. I'll sleep at yours."

xXxXxXxXx

"Valkyrie! Time to get up." Skulduggery knocked on her door and opened it. "We have a meeting this morning and leave in five minutes."

She groaned and removed the pillow from over her head and rubbed the hair from her face. She looked blankly at the skeleton standing in the doorway.

"Make that fifteen minutes." He told her and left.

Valkyrie showered, washed her hair and took off her make-up left on from the night before. She made herself a strong cup of coffee and went to get in the Bentley.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Getting in the car." She growled.

"I know you have a hangover but you cannot take that coffee in my car while you're likely to fall asleep and spill it everywhere."

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words but was just too tired. She put her coffee back inside and got in the car.

They arrived at the sanctuary, Valkyrie almost falling asleep and Skulduggery quieter than usual. They parked next to Ghastly's van just as he and his new wife got out.

"Hello." Valkyrie greeted, grinning like mad.

"Hey Val." Tanith smiled widely.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee I'm still asleep." Valkyrie told them all and headed towards the café.

"I'll join you." Tanith hurried to keep up.

"So, how's married life?" Valkyrie asked after she ordered.

Tanith grinned. "It's crazy. I keep on forgetting I'm married and then I notice the ring on my finger and freak out."

"Yeah, that's got to be a pretty scary moment." She laughed.

"It is." She nodded seriously.

They collected their drinks and made their way towards the meeting room.

"Katran's gone again." Tanith sighed sadly. "I can't be too upset though. I thought he wasn't going to come at all."

"What does he do all the time?"

"I don't even know." She exclaimed angrily. "He tries to be the protective older brother but I never see him anymore."

"At least now you have a protective husband."

Tanith laughed.

They reached the meeting room as the others were walking in.

"I can't imagine being married." Valkyrie told her. "It's too _, OW!" She cried out as she walked into the closed door. "What the?"

She knocked angrily.

No answer.

She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Tanith who shrugged.

"Hey Tipstaff!" She called out as the man walked past shuffling papers. "What's with the meeting?"

"You and Mrs Low are not required to attend." He explained.

"Why not?" She demanded.

The man blinked. "Umm, I'm not actually sure why. Excuse me I can't be late."

He hurried off before she could question him further.

Valkyrie glared at the locked door. "I always hope I'm not required at a meeting but to be excluded is really rude."

"Do you want to get another coffee?" Tanith asked.

"Sure."

xXxXxXxXx

"I have a question." Tanith announced as they sat waiting outside the meeting room drinking take away coffees.

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you and Skulduggery dance together last night?"

Valkyrie frowned. "I guess we didn't really have time."

"You were there longer than Ghastly and I were. But it wasn't just last night, I've never seen you two dance together."

"I don't know. We just never have. I think he's worried that I will step on his toes." She shrugged.

"I'll corner him later and interrogate him."

The door opened and Valkyrie reacted with instinct. It wasn't a thought, it was an instinct. She threw her half full coffee.

Saracen ducked flawlessly and Skulduggery got a cold drink in the face.

"I'm_ I'm so _, sorry." Valkyrie gasped between laughs. "It was an accident."

"Yes, you accidently threw a coffee at him." Dexter grinned.

Valkyrie shrugged. "He deserved it. Why did you exclude us from the meeting?"

The group was silent.

"We'll just leave you." Saracen muttered.

Dexer, Bliss, China, Saracen and Shudder walked quickly off.

"What's all this about?" Tanith asked.

"A case." Skulduggery told them as he manipulated the coffee out of his suit. He gestured to the Meeting room.

Valkyrie felt that something was up. He'd been quiet all morning but she hadn't really cared because she'd been so tired but now that she was awake she was worried. It was the same butterflies she got when she sat down to watch an episode of Game of Thrones.

"What's the case?" She asked when all four of them were seated and the door locked.

"It's partly a new case." Ghastly answered when Skulduggery didn't. "It's partly an old case."

"What does that mean?" Tanith frowned.

"Valkyrie you know how on the last case we broke in the tower of London?" Skulduggery spoke up at last.

She nodded.

"You remember me saying that I'd done it twice before but mentioned that something had gone wrong?"

"I remember vowing to find out what had happened." She bit her lip uncertainly.

"It was the only case I've never managed to solve." He muttered.

"What?" She gasped. "Since when have you ever failed a case?"

He didn't answer. He just slid a newspaper over to them.

_Death toll rises to three, Scotland Yard still baffled_

The article went on to state that three young women had been murdered and mutilated within the last week. There were even pictures on the next page of the three women.

"How do you know this is the same evil guy?" Tanith questioned.

"Exact same killing style. We won't know for sure until we've seen the bodies but the evidence is pretty substantial." Ghastly told her.

"Not to mention the letter he sent to Scotland Yard. That's what he does." Skulduggery added.

"Who is he?" Valkyrie asked.

"You will have heard of him. Jack the Ripper."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll update another chapter by this week end :D I have a break coming up and WILL update if you review….. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes chapter four, if you review and enjoy you'll get a quick update :) **

"Jack the Ripper?" Valkyrie frowned. "You mean the man that preyed on women, two hundred years ago or something?"

"Yes. It is one of the most captivating stories of the mortal community, but for us it is horrifying reality. He never died, he's still out there and he has started killing again." Skulduggery answered her.

Valkyrie was silent. Trying to digest everything. Jack the Ripper was real and Skulduggery had tried to arrest him and had failed. "What? What are we going to do?"

"We need to go to London. Scotland Yard will have the bodies of the women. I need to see the organs before we know if it's him for sure." He continued, flicking lint off his suit.

"Are we going to see Sherlock and John?" She asked hopefully.

"I've already spoken to Sherlock. They'll meet up with us at the airport when we land. The plane takes off in six hours."

"Oh goody!" Tanith exclaimed excitedly. "I've wanted to meet those two. I wonder what Sherlock would say about me."

"Tanith, you and Ghastly aren't coming." Skulduggery told her quickly.

"What?" She snapped. "Of course I'm coming. Why wouldn't I be coming?"

"It is too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for me and not for Val? I taught her practically everything she knows." Tanith objected strongly. She looked to Ghastly for support but he was frustratingly quiet.

"Tanith, you are pregnant. It's too dangerous." Skulduggery's tone allowed for no argument.

Wait… What?

"I'm sorry what?" Valkyrie demanded. "You're pregnant and didn't tell me?"

"You told him?" Tanith turned to Ghastly.

Ghastly gulped nervously as the full force of the women's anger turned on him. "I didn't. One day he told me that 'Skulduggery' is a great name for a baby. He didn't need me to tell him."

Skulduggery shrugged. "It was obvious."

"More likely you were obvious." Tanith kicked her husband in the shine under the table.

"I personally think Valkyrie or Stephanie is the perfect name for your child." Valkyrie suggested.

Tanith burst into laughter and hugged her friend. Her laugh was contagious and soon to two were holding the other up while they attempted to control themselves.

"Do you agree that you cannot come?" Skulduggery interrupted.

Tanith sighed. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, but you just don't want to risk it. You're starting a family; lots of people want a family but can't have one." Skulduggery told her gently.

She nodded. "I just don't want my sister to get hurt."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. Everyone thought she needed protecting but she really didn't. She could take on practically anyone.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry." Skulduggery assured her. "Now, I think we should go catch our flight."

"Alright." Valkyrie smiled happily and got up. "We need to stop at Gordon's so I can pack."

xXxXxXxXx

John shifted from foot to foot. He stood on his toes and attempted to look over the crowds for Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Their flight landed ten minutes ago. Sherlock was standing perfectly still, scanning the passer bys and no doubt thinking about the case.

He was really glad that the Irish detectives were on their way. He would never mention it to Sherlock, but they needed their help. Three women had been killed and they didn't have any suspects. He was actually relieved the detectives were coming.

"Ah, finally." Sherlock muttered.

John looked over and saw the two walking towards them. Valkyrie was wearing a new black leather jacket with buckles keeping it fashionably tight. She wore tight black pants and her boots. Skulduggery was walking next to her in a crisp new suit. His façade on.

"Sherlock! John!" Valkyrie greeted happily and hugged the two before Sherlock could protest.

"How was the wedding?" Sherlock asked.

"It was brilliant." She smiled widely. "Everything went as I planned."

"Naturally." Skulduggery said. "She would be in prison by now if anything had gone wrong."

John went to laugh but frowned instead.

"So the case." Skulduggery started. "Where are the bodies and organs?"

An old couple looked at them sharply.

"Umm, maybe we should speak in the taxi." John interrupted and they made their way outside, much to the relief of the old couple. "How've you been?"

Valkyrie frowned. "Not too great. I have a slight hangover from last night."

"How's your best friend? She's the one that got married right?"

"Yes, and she's very happy. She looked beautiful yesterday. How've you been?" She smiled.

"I've been fine. Good even except for the murders."

She nodded sadly. "That's why we're here."

Sherlock hailed a taxi and they all piled in.

"Scotland yard." Sherlock told the driver and they were off.

"Do you have a copy of the letter he sent to the police?" Skulduggery inquired.

"We do. It's at the apartment. Also pictures of the crime scene." Sherlock nodded.

"Do you have any other information?" Valkyrie asked.

Sherlock shifted in his chair and looked out the window. "No, we don't."

"Really?" She looked surprised. "Nothing? The first murder was a week ago and you don't have any other information?"

"No." Sherlock replied through clenched teeth.

"So, the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't have any more information?" She teased smiling wide.

Skulduggery chuckled. "Val, you're making him squirm."

"I'm just getting a little revenge for last week." She smiled with satisfaction.

The rest of the drive was in silence.

"Now we have to be quiet and move quickly. Also just pretend you're meant to be here. You're actually not allowed but pretend you are." Sherlock told them.

They nodded and walked through the station like they owned it. Skulduggery smiled and nodded at everyone who passed and Valkyrie didn't glance at a single person. John couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face.

They hadn't managed to slip quietly into the morgue but they stayed away from suspicion which was the main point.

The women's bodies were still laid out next to each other, their missing organs in jars at their feet. Valkyrie winced slightly at the sight but Skulduggery gave not a single reaction.

He walked up to the first jar, unscrewed the lid and sprinkled white powder over it.

John had seen him do this test before but unlike last time the powder shimmered different colours like a rainbow. It was rather beautiful.

"Damn," Skulduggery muttered.

"So it's him?" Valkyrie's voice was uncharacteristically unstable.

"Who?" Sherlock demanded.

"You have a suspect already?" John's brow furrowed.

"Yes it is him," Skulduggery's posture was rigid, "and yes I have a suspect. More than a suspect, it is him."

"Who?" Sherlock demanded again.

"He's a sorcerer. He was rather famous about two hundred years ago." He told them as he fixed his tie. "You would have known him as_,"

"Jack the Ripper." Sherlock interrupted.

The room fell into silence.

"How did you know?" Valkyrie asked.

"The letter and the same killing style." Sherlock explained. "When I was a boy I was intrigued by him. I spent a whole year finding out all I could about him but never managed to get a real identity of him. I finally know why."

Valkyrie nodded, looking slightly impressed.

"So," John was still trying to adjust to the thought of _Jack the Ripper_ lurking on the streets, "why is he killing these girls?"

"I believe it has something to do with his magic and the way he stores up the energy needed to perform his real magic." Skulduggery answered. "Last time he killed five women and hadn't yet reached his full potential."

"What is his magic?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know." Skulduggery admitted. "But once while we were on his tail, so close we could hear his ragged breath. Ghastly begun to shake. Blood was pouring from his nose, eyes, ears and mouth. When we stopped to help him Jack got away and then immediately Ghastly was fine."

"So, what does that make his powers?" She asked again.

"I have no idea." He shrugged and his façade smiled.

**Okay, I know my chapters haven't been the greatest but I wasn't quite sure where the story was going, however I know it know :D Prepare for the craziest, most shocking and twisted case Sherlock and Skulduggery have ever been on :P  
Please review my raved readers **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it, it's a little short but never fear, if you review nicely I'll try to make the chapters longer :) Enjoy…. **

They reached 221B Baker Street and the outside looked just as Valkyrie remembered. She smiled at the green front door with the twisted knocker and the sandwich shop next door.

It was nice to have a normal hideout for once. Instead of Skulduggery's house that lacked food, the sanctuary which lacked comfort and Gordon's house that lacked people.

Sherlock unlocked the door and they walked up the stairs.

"So, what else can you tell us about him?" Sherlock asked.

"Not too much. He liked to stay in dark secluded places." Skulduggery paused. "Were you expecting visitors?"

Sherlock frowned and opened the door to the apartment. It was full of people. A man with graying hair and a woman with curly frizzy hair, and a man with a hideous beard were walking around the apartment looking through Sherlock and John's stuff.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock demanded angrily. "What are you doing here? Don't pretend it's another drugs bust."

Valkyrie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She'd heard stories about Lestrade and Donovan.

"We're looking for evidence, clues, whatever you call them. It's been over a week and you must be ready to make an arrest." Lestrade explained.

"All we've found though is human eye balls." The man with the beard held up a jar of them. From the description she'd been given she assumed it was Anderson. His beard was horrible. It reminded her of Crux's. Maybe he was hiding a weak chin too.

"Who are those two with you?" The woman demanded. She must have been Donovan. Valkyrie took an immediate dislike to her. She reminded her of Beryl, with that disapproving expression.

"They're friends." Sherlock answered through gritted teeth.

"Friends?" Lestrade frowned deeply.

"Maybe colleagues." Sherlock muttered.

"Skulduggery Pleasant." Skulduggery nodded.

"Greg Lestrade." He held out his hand.

Skulduggery frowned. "I don't like touching people. I don't know where they've been."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and placed her hand in Lestrade's. "Valkyrie Cain. I know. They're strange names but we're strange people."

He nodded slowly. "You're from Ireland?"

"Born and raised." She smiled back proudly.

"You both seem like lovely people but you cannot stay on the premises. We're in the middle of an investigation. A very important investigation." Lestrade continued. "So you'll have to leave."

"Don't worry we don't take up much room." Skulduggery assured him.

"That's not the problem."

"Also, he," she jabbed a finger at Skulduggery, "only went to school for two years so he can't read very well. Additionally he isn't very good at following conversation."

"And Valkyrie is full of puerile ideas." Skulduggery returned.

She frowned and punched his arm.

"You don't even know what puerile means." He rubbed his arm.

"I know it's insulting." She glared at him.

"Anyway we can pay for your hotel rooms if that will get you out of here." Donovan interrupted and told them harshly.

"I guess we can_," Valkyrie began but Skulduggery looked at her sharply.

"We will be staying here." He told them strongly.

"I'm going to have to insist unless you want to be arrested for impeding an investigation." Donovan glared angrily.

"You wouldn't have any grounds." Sherlock told her.

"Besides you wouldn't be able to arrest us." Skulduggery chuckled.

"It would be fun to see you try though." Valkyrie smiled.

"Is that some sort of threat?" Donovan took a step towards her and Valkyrie rose to meet her.

John quickly stepped between them. "Why don't we sit down? Or better yet why don't you all leave?"

"Yes," Sherlock took off his coat. "Our friends have had a long flight, and a late night last night."

"Fine, but if you find out anything tell us before we order the drugs bust." Lestrade grabbed Donovan's arm and steered her out.

Anderson smiled at them as he left.

"Well, that was interesting." Valkyrie laughed.

"I thought I warned you about getting into fights with police officers." Skulduggery deactivated his façade and tilted his head happily.

"You did." She nodded. "You said don't get into fights with police officers that could pose a threat to me, and I don't."

"Why are you so adamant about us staying together?" Sherlock asked.

"Jack is powerful, very powerful. If we were split up he would probably kill us in our sleep." He tilted his head and continued as an afterthought. "He's still likely to kill us in our sleep but we'll have a chance at having a warning before we die spectacularly."

"Well that makes me feel better." John mumbled.

Valkyrie looked up suddenly. "Where has Jack been these last fifty years?"

Skulduggery shrugged a shoulder. "Hiding somewhere dark and undisturbed."

Valkyrie paled, only the slightest bit. "What did he sound like?"

"He was_," he tilted his head concerned, "what's wrong?"

"What did he sound like?" She demanded angrily.

"His voice was cold and cruel. He had a way of throwing it around a room. He would whisper in your ear and taunt you." With every word Valkyrie grew colder and colder.

She knew she was a pale as a ghost by the time he finished.

"I think, I think I met him. I couldn't think about anything at the time. It was when we broke into the tower. After I fell down the stairs I found myself in one of the lower dungeons, it was a dead end. I thought I'd have to fight my way out when a voice directed me to a blood drain." She gulped nervously. "It was him. It was Jack. Which means…."

"Jack was hiding and you probably woke him up."

"So this is my entire fault?"

"No, you can't help your dramatic entrances." The humor was obvious in his voice.

"Are we breaking into the tower again?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh. "I think the security will have tightened."

"Can't we get in a different way?" John questioned, practically jumping with excitement.

"I think we should go on a tour. Then we slip away and have a nice look around the dungeon." Skulduggery explained. "It's not as fun but we're less likely to get our heads blown off."

"Maybe you're right." John frowned unhappily. "What do you think will happen if we ever catch up with him?"

"He'll try to kill us. Probably succeed." Skulduggery sat down and took off his hat. "I didn't get to sleep last night, so don't wake me up."

The apartment was silent.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Valkyrie asked.

xXxXxXxXx

_He watched her as she got off the plane. Her mouth was quirked in a content smile. She was beautiful, more beautiful than all the women he'd killed put together and she was stronger. Even from his position on the other side of the airport he could appreciate her muscles. She would be a fighter, one who punched and bit and screamed out as he sliced her neck. _

_He couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. He would enjoy killing her. _

"_And I thought the Terror of London was dead." _

_He turned around and smiled at the young man that stood smiling cockily behind him. _

"_That's what I liked people to believe." He answered. _

"_You sound more and more like Bliss every time I speak with you." The young man shook his head. _

"_You hardly speak with me." _

"_And whose fault is that? Let's get a drink. I'll pay." _

_The Terror of London glanced once more at Valkyrie Cain before following the young man to the bar. _

**Please leave a review and if we're all lucky I will update soon :D Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I was on a role tonight :D enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed it :P**

The Tower of London was completely different in the light than it was like in the dark. It was still incredibly impressive but not as magical and intimidating, not to mention tourists were mulling about taking ridiculous photos. More than once someone stepped on her foot. After the fifth time she'd had enough.

"I can't stand this!" She cried out in frustration. "I'm going to the front!"

She pushed through, angrily knocking people, without guilt, to the ground. Finally, her hair knotted her cheeks red and her mood cloudy she stumbled out of the crowd and to the front of the tour group.

"Hello," She knew that voice. When she looked up she recognized the tour guide in the big poufy hat. It was the guard from the night they'd broken into the tower.

"Hey," She greeted overly enthusiastically. She waved and smiled, using Clarabelle as inspiration. "How've you been lately?"

"Really good!" He was in a better mood than the first time she'd met him. "It's nice to see you back in England."

"I enjoy it here." She told him truthfully.

Skulduggery, John and Sherlock managed to make their way to the front.

"Who are you?" Sherlock demanded.

"I'm your tour guide."The poor man told them. "Are these your friends from the restaurant that time?"

"Yes," she nodded sadly. "You can see now why I'd gotten muddled up that time."

"Yes I can." He chuckled and turned to address the whole group. "Welcome to the Tower of London. My name is Gage and I am your guide for this tour. We're going to move off now so please stay close and no wondering off."

Gage smiled at them all and then moved off.

"Do you remember the way to the dungeon?" Sherlock whispered.

"Ummm," she bit her lip. "I'm sure I'll recognize something. You can hardly blame me I was practically running for my life."

The tour was quite interesting and Valkyrie found herself enjoying it very much. Gage had a way of engaging the audience and making boring things, like the coining of money, sound exciting and full of wonder. They passed the royal mint, the holding cells and the royal chambers. They were heading towards the armory when Valkyrie noticed something familiar.

She tapped Skulduggery and nodded. Without being noticed the four slowed and slipped down a side corridor. She led the way around the corner, around another and through a door. She cried out as her foot met nothing but air and she pitched forward.

Skulduggery's hand shot out and he caught her before she could fall.

"One would think you would have learnt." He tilted his head happily.

"Thanks." She panted and adjusted herself to walking down the stairs confidently.

The dungeon was just as she remembered, brimming over with no longer used torture devices. A mixture of metal and wood she cringed at the thought of them being used. They all looked complicated and unnecessary; she couldn't even work out what some of them were used for, she didn't think she wanted to know.

"So this was where he was hiding out?" Skulduggery asked.

The memory of the voice in her ear made Valkyrie shiver. "Yes I think so."

"Move out and search for clues." Sherlock told them and her and Skulduggery moved off, staring at the surfaces intently.

Valkyrie and John however didn't move.

"I've never worked out how to find clues." John muttered.

"Me neither, I just walk around pretending to know what I'm looking for." She whispered back.

"Let's try that." He agreed and they started walking slowly around the room. "Have you watched any more Game of Thrones?"

"No." She muttered darkly. "I've been busy with the wedding and haven't had time. It's really been tearing at my insides."

Suddenly her leg was trapped between two structures and she tripped. Her hands shot out to catch herself but her fall had managed to dislodge a torture device.

She looked up groaning as it fell. It slammed into the device next to it which fell into the next one. Like dominos they fell, making a noise louder than thunder.

Valkyrie winced with every crash and hid her face in her hands when it finally quieted down.

"Val, I thought I told you we weren't allowed down here. We will get arrested if we're caught." Skulduggery begun. "That means we were meant to be quiet, really really quiet."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I don't have your natural grace." She glared at her offending feet.

"Wait." Sherlock jumped over her, not offering to help her up. He knelt down and picked up a knife.

It was the size of her forearm. The top of the blade had a saw like edge with the normal blade beneath. The handle had a bilateral guard and a steel tang. The handle was made of leather. It was deadly.

"What's that?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's a Russian blade." John said. "They're used in the Russian Navy."

"What's it doing here?"

"It's relatively new." Sherlock informed them. "Never been used, at least whoever owned this wanted it to look that way." He sniffed the blade. "It's been used in the last six months."

"Do you think it was Jack's?" She asked.

"I don't know." Skulduggery admitted. "You won't mind if I hold onto it though?"

Sherlock hesitated as Skulduggery reached out of the knife but slowly handed it over.

"Thank you." He slipped it into his pocket. "We should probably leave now."

xXxXxXx

They were quiet as they walked back through the corridors. Valkyrie walked alone at the back of the group thinking deeply. It was painful to think that she'd woken up that monster. It was painful to think that if she had told Skulduggery about what had happened they could have arrested him before he killed three women. It was painful to think that it was her fault.

She sighed heavily and paused to look around the intersection. The Tower of London had once been the most secure place in all the world but now people came and went as they pleased, taking what they wanted.

Everything eventually grew old though and Valkyrie was beginning to feel it. In twelve years she'd be turning sixty and she couldn't help but feel she wasn't living as much as she should.

"What are you doing here?" The shout made her jump and turn, bringing her fists up. Hurrying towards her was Gage.

She put a relieved expression on her face and ran up to him. "Thank goodness you're here. I was terribly lost. I stopped to look at one of the paintings and when I turned around everyone was gone."

His angry expression softened. "This is off limits you know."

"I'm so sorry. Can we please go someplace warmer? I'm freezing to death." She opened her eyes wide and pleaded.

"Alright then. I have some tea in my office if you want some?" He smiled and began leading the way out of the maze of corridors.

"I would love some." She smiled widely.

"Did you know that I don't actually know your name?" He told her.

"Really? How silly of me." She laughed. "My name is Valkyrie."

"Warrior women who lead the souls of the dead off the battlefield. Quite appropriate if I do say so myself." He told her.

"Really? People always say that it's morbid, but most don't actually know what Valkyries are. They usually think I'm named after the helicopter."

He laughed and her smile turned real.

"Even if you were named after the helicopter it would be appropriate." They reached a door and he opened it, ushering her inside.

It was a small cozy office with a roaring fire. He busied himself making tea and she sat down in the chair.

"Do you take milk?" He asked.

"Yes, but no sugar. It makes me hyper." She answered and quickly checked her phone. Three missed calls and two messages, all from Skulduggery. She quickly sent him one saying she was fine and would meet them back at Baker Street.

"Where'd all your friends go?" He asked and presented her with a mug.

She shrugged and shook her head at the same time, threatening to spill her tea all over herself. "I'm not quite sure. They said something about meeting up at the bridge but I think it's too cold to go to the bridge."

"It definitely is. It's snowing outside. Much too dangerous if you ask me. I'd rather be reading a good book."

"What book?" She asked and sipped her tea eagerly. She really was cold.

"I like anything written by Gordon Edgely. Have you heard of him?" He asked and a massive smile lit up her face.

"I love Gordon Edgely. His books are amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I've never met someone else who liked his book." Gage laughed. "I can't believe they keep on finding books he'd written before he'd died."

"It is rather strange." She answer and drunk deeply from her tea.

"And impressive that he'd managed to write so many novels in such a short time. I think I love them because they're so realistic." He continued. "Except for all the magic parts of course."

"Of course." She chuckled in response and finished her tea just as her phone begun to buzz. "I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"Oh," Gage frowned unhappily. "Well it was lovely chatting with you."

"I enjoyed it very much and the tea. Somehow you managed to make it perfect." She told him truthfully. "But I really have to go. Thank you again."

She darted out of the office before he could say a proper goodbye. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she made her way out onto the street searching for a taxi. How she managed to get herself into situations like that, she didn't know.

**I have a goal to finish this story before the Dying of the Light comes out but I may not succeed :/ I will however strive to update as quick as possible :D Please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And here comes another chapter! I've decided to finish this story before The Dying of the Light comes out so expect many quick updates. But if I don't get any reviews I'll hesitate to update and then I won't finish this story till next year, or ever….. So please review :)  
Enjoy… **

When Valkyrie got out of the taxi she got straight back in as Skulduggery, Sherlock and John climbed in quickly. She moved over and was squashed against the window.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Lynchworth Cemetery." Sherlock told the driver. "And quickly please."

"Why are we going there?" She demanded, angry she was being ignored.

"I got a call from China. She said that one of Jack's many hideouts was Lynchworth cemetery." Skulduggery told her.

"There have been reports of a man walking around alone and without flowers there." Sherlock explained.

"Are we going to take him down? Now, are we even ready?" She asked panic beginning to set in.

"Maybe." Skulduggery muttered. "We at least have to try."

"I feel inclined to tell you how stupid this idea is. We are not ready. If he is there he will kill us and then the world will die." She told him. "This is one of your stupidest plans ever."

"I don't think it is a plan but I believe we should get up close and see what happens." His expression was deadly serious.

She burst into laughter and he smiled widely.

"I thought you were being serious." John muttered. "So you think we could take him?"

"Good god no."

xXxXxXx

Adrenaline began pumping through her veins when they were only ten minutes away from the cemetery. She jiggled her legs to get out some of her energy but every few minutes they jerked suddenly. It was quite embarrassing as she kept on having to say sorry to the driver for kicking his chair. Additionally Skulduggery would chuckle and shake his head whenever it happened.

The sun had just set when they pulled up outside the old cemetery.

The name was engraved into two massive stones that stood tall on either side of the rusted metal gate. There was one car parked in the tiny courtyard.

"Do you think that's his car?" Valkyrie asked.

"Maybe." Sherlock muttered.

"Should we bust the tires then?"

"I never knew you were a vandal." Sherlock smiled mockingly.

"I'm not a vandal. I just thought we could be preventing his getaway." She muttered and they walked into the cemetery.

Sherlock and John were each carrying torches.

The cemetery was overgrown and run down. Big oak trees without leaves and covered in snow lines the rows of gravestones. The branches looked big and sinister. They cast shadows onto the ground in shapes of terrifying figures. Valkyrie kept expecting one of them to come alive, become Jack the Ripper and come to kill her. She expected him to strangle her to death and laugh as blood gushed from her neck.

She shook herself roughly to try and remove the images.

CRUNCH!

"AHHH!" She jumped a foot in the air and screamed slightly.

The woman who'd just walked out of the underbrush screamed too as Sherlock, Skulduggery and John pulled out guns.

"Please don't kill me!" She begged and fell to her knees.

The men just frowned at her.

"Put those guns down!" Valkyrie scolded them and helped the woman stand up. "We're not going to kill you and I've very sorry about them."

"You're you're not?" She asked, shaking violently.

"No, you just startled us. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself in the dark while the Ripper's about." Valkyrie told her strictly.

"I wasn't." She shook her head. "My sister was around somewhere. We heard a loud bang and she walked off to see what it was. I haven't seen her since."

Tears began to pour down the woman's cheeks.

"Stay with her." Skulduggery told her. "We'll go looking for her sister."

The three men stalked off with their guns held up.

The world was suddenly very quiet. Quiet of other human beings but full of the terrifying sounds of the night. Owls were hooting, leaves rustling in the strong breeze and snow fell quicker and quicker. Valkyrie began to shiver as the woman tried to stop her tears.

"Do you think Hannah's dead?" She choked out.

"No, the others will find her quickly. She probably just got lost." Valkyrie tried to encourage her. "My name is Valerie. What's yours?"

She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her sleeve. "Penny."

"It's nice to meet you Penny. What do you do for work?" Valkyrie tried desperately to keep the conversation going, while also keeping an eye on the surrounding bushes.

"I'm an accountant." Penny told her.

"Nice." She nodded. "I'm a detective. So are my friends. That's why they'll find your sister quickly. She'll be fine."

"You called that murderer the Ripper." Penny frowned. "Did you mean Jack the Ripper? He was never caught. Is he back?"

"Of course not." She tried to laugh. "He'll be dead by now, and who even said he was a man? Jack the Ripper could have been female."

Penny gave her a strange look and took a step away from her.

"I'm not Jack the Ripper!" She told her quickly. "I was just saying that it is strange that people just assumed he was a man."

A high pitched scream echoed around the cemetery.

"HELP!" A woman screamed.

"That's Hannah." Penny cried and Valkyrie ran.

She knew the direction the scream was coming from. She ran full pelt towards the woman. There was a torch light in front of her and she pulled her gun from her pocket. As she reached the pocket of light she saw _him_ leaning over a woman. Blood was pooling from a cut across her neck and dripping down his knife.

She raised her gun and fired just as he moved. With speed she'd never seen he was gone. The woman gurgled as blood filled up her throat. She looked behind her and saw John charging towards her. He would be able to look after Hannah. She turned around and ran.

Valkyrie ran into the darkness in pursuit of Jack. Branches lashed across her face but she kept up. He'd killed three people and possibly another one. He'd ruined countless families and he was going to pay. She was going to catch him and shoot him in the face.

Someone slammed into her from the side. She twisted and grabbed hold of them. They fell hard to the ground and rolled. She looped her legs around their and twisted her hips so she was on top when they stopped rolling.

She fired elbow after elbow into his face. His knee smashed into her back but her jacket absorbed the impact.

He tried kicking again and his foot found the back of her head. She rushed forward and head butted his face.

"FREEZE!" Someone yelled.

Valkyrie felt a gun dig into her back. Her jacket would have kept the bullet out but if they started firing shots her head could get hit, besides she recognized the man she'd been beating up.

Greg Lestrade was lying beneath her, his nose pumping blood and trying to spit the blood out of his mouth. She'd just attacked Detective Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard.

"Hands up or I'll fire." Donovan told her harshly.

"Damn." She muttered and felt them clap on the handcuffs. They were mortal handcuffs however and her magic was not bound. If she really wanted to she could have taken them all down easily.

"I'm very sorry Lestrade. It was an accident and you shouldn't have surprised me. I was going after Jack. You can hardly arrest me." She told them truthfully.

"You just assaulted a police officer." Lestrade croaked out and held a tissue to his nose. "And interrupted an investigation. You are under arrest."

"You just wait until Skulduggery gets here." Valkyrie growled.

"Come on, time to go to the station." Donovan said cheerily and pulled her to her feet. She twisted the handcuffs painfully but she didn't cry out.

Valkyrie was used to these sorts of arrests, having been arrested by much nastier people. She was not however prepared for getting her head smashed into the roof of the car.

"Whoops, sorry." Donovan apologized and slammed the door closed.

**OOOOOHHHH! Valkyrie has been arrested! What will happen when Skulduggery hears about it? Will he ever or has Jack already gotten to him? :O  
Please review and I'll update within the week :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this next one….. **

"I'm actually really sorry." Valkyrie apologized to Lestrade again.

He glanced up at her but went back to shuffling his papers without saying anything. She was handcuffed to the metal table in a mortal police station. It was quite a new experience. Her powers weren't bound and company was quiet for once, not boasting about catching her.

"It wasn't really my fault. I was trying to catch Jack and you surprised me. It was just a reflex." She tired smiling.

"A reflex to beat the crap out of me?" He demanded.

"Self defense. I probably can't take Jack down by myself so I was desperately trying to stop him."

"You keep on calling him Jack. Surely you don't mean Jack the Ripper?" He asked.

"Umm," she shifted in her chair. "You have to admit that the attacks are similar."

"Calling him Jack the Ripper will incite panic. The killer might not even be male."

"Are you suggesting I killed them?" She asked shocked. "I didn't even get to London till the day before yesterday!"

"That's what you say. I don't even trust your Skulduggery friend." Lestrade told her.

"Okay that's plausible but I'm sleeping in Sherlock and John's apartment. Do you seriously think he wouldn't be able to tell?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He's made mistakes in the past." He went back to his papers.

Valkyrie looked around the room, pausing to smile at the two way mirror.

"Is Hannah alright?" She asked. "The woman? Did she survive?"

"It's still touch and go at the moment but she has the best doctors working on her. Now, you should be worrying about yourself." He looked away from the papers and focused on her. "Where were you on Saturday night?"

"I was at my best friend's wedding. Can I have my phone call now?"

He blinked at her.

"You know in the movies, whenever they get arrested they have one phone call and the guy always orders a pizza." She explained. "Can I have my phone call?"

"Umm, go for it." He pushed the old dial phone towards her.

"Thanks." She dialed Skulduggery and waited for him to pick up.

"Where are you?" He asked immediately.

"I was arrested."

"Ahh, no wonder Sherlock can't get through to Lestrade."

"Hannah is in hospital. She still might not survive." She told him quickly, while smiling innocently at Lestrade.

"By the time we take her out of the hospital she'll have died of blood loss. We can only hope she recovers and provides Scotland Yard with a description of Jack." He told her.

"Why don't you just send her flowers?"

"Ahh, alright then. We'll visit her." His voice softened. "How are they treating you?"

"Surprisingly generously. A lot nicer than other people I've been arrested by but even so, come and get me out. I spent a night in a jail cell and I need a shower." She told him sternly.

"Of course." He hung up and Valkyrie smiled at Lestrade.

"Thank you. Can I possibly get a cup of tea? I slept badly last night."

Lestrade just raised an eyebrow.

xXxXxXx

The door to room 206 opened up and doctor Synecdoche stepped out. Her long brown hair was tied up in an elegant bun and she was wearing stylish jeans and an expensive coat.

"She should be fine. She'll sleep for another hour and then she'll be fine. She'll be able to eat and speak. Just make sure she rests up." She told him sternly.

"Thank you Influenza."

She waved his thanks off. "I don't mind saving people's lives, even if I am on holiday."

"Still, I am gratefully as would Elder Bespoke be."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "The Elder Bespoke that just got married?"

Skulduggery shrugged.

"Good luck with your investigation Detectives." She nodded to Skulduggery, Sherlock and John then walked off down the corridor.

"She seems nice." John commented.

"She is." Skulduggery nodded and opened the door.

Hannah was lying on the hospital bed with Penny holding her hand tightly. She had refused to leave her sister's side since they had arrived there.

"We have an hour till she wakes up." Skulduggery rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go get something to eat with John? By the time you get back she will have woken up."

"Alright." Penny got up slowly. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were hollow.

"Come on, there's a coffee shop around the corner. It has quite nice sandwiches in the window." John steered her gently out of the room.

"And now we wait." Sherlock sat down by the window.

xXxXxXx

"Why don't you tell us what you remember?" Skulduggery asked after Hannah had woken up and had a glass of water.

"I_, I met Jack on Sunday at the airport. It was in the bar. I don't really like flying and when we landed I went straight to have a drink. He was there with some other guy and when his friend left he came up to me." She told him, her chin was jutting out bravely. "We spoke for a little over an hour. He was funny, kind and gentlemanly. I really liked him and we exchanged numbers and then I left."

"What happened yesterday? At the graveyard?" Skulduggery pressed.

"After the airport I went to Penny's house. I_, I felt strange the rest of the night. I felt like someone was following me. He was wasn't he?"

"Hannah, please keep on track. What happened next?"

She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. "We bought flowers and went to visit dad's grave. We were just about to leave when there was a massive crashing sound. I didn't believe that someone was out there. I was angry with myself for thinking someone was following me. So I went to look. I think I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn't a coward."

"Don't you know anything about horror movies?" Sherlock asked. "Whoever goes looking for what made the loud noise always ends up dead."

"Life is not a horror movie!" She told him.

"It pretty much is." Skulduggery muttered. "But then you ran into Jack and he stabbed you?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything before he attempted to kill you?" Sherlock questioned.

"I don't really remember." She frowned trying to recall. "I think, he said something about my heart. He said that it would make him stronger or something."

"You can't remember anything else?" Skulduggery pressed.

She shook her head. "No I'm sorry."

"What did he look like?" Sherlock asked.

"He has really high cheekbones and is quite pale. He had brown hair that came down to below his ears and hypnotizing brown puppy dog eyes." Hannah described him dreamily. "He's quite hansom in a murdering kind of way."

"Thank you Hannah." Skulduggery said as he picked up his hat and put it on.

"Wait! You can't leave me!" She cried out panicking. "Weren't you listening to what I said? He was following me. He'll still come after me! Please don't leave. He's going to kill me."

Sherlock frowned. "We are slightly busy."

"Don't worry; I've called someone who owes me a favor. They'll be here soon to look after you." Skulduggery assured her. "I just have to go and rescue my partner. She's been arrested yet again."

"How long will they be?"

"Seconds I promise." The two detectives left.

xXxXxXx

"Sounds like she's awake." John smiled at Penny and opened the door to let her in. The room was full of people. The strangest group he'd ever seen.

Hannah was sitting up in her bed staring at the three people running around.

There was one incredibly good looking woman, a muscular man and a tiny old Chinese man. The woman saw John and ran up to him, almost tripping over her long dress.

"You must be Doctor Watson." She shook his hand and leaned in close. "I am the Dark and Stormy Knight. We're here to look after Hannah."

"Ahh," John nodded, trying desperately not to look at the woman's heaving chest.

"The blubbering fool over there is the Village Idiot, and the old man is Ping." The woman nodded to the other two people.

The man named Ping smiled widely. "Ms Scapegrace and I are in love."

"No we are not!" The Dark and Stormy Knight flipped her hair off her shoulder in annoyance.

"Penny!" Hannah greeted with a big smile and the sisters hugged. "Gerald was telling a hilarious story about when they were zombies."

"Zombies?" John frowned deeply.

"It was a long time ago doctor." The Dark and Stormy Knight assured him. "We almost destroyed the world many times, but that was back when we were bad guys."

"Bad guys?" John asked.

The old man jumped onto the chair by the window and held up a board game. "TIME FOR TWISTER!"

**So, a few old faces turned up in this one :D I don't own anything that you recognized :D please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a little while but I got distracted by books and life, more books :D Hope you enjoy this… **

Valkyrie sighed and looked around herself again. She was so bored. She'd be alone in the room for over two hours now and no one had come to see her. Skulduggery still hadn't turned up. She stared at the pen Lestrade had left.

She couldn't help but smile up at the mirror as she reached across the table to pick up the pen. She began to twist the pen apart and using the tip she started to pick the lock on the handcuffs.

Skulduggery had taught her a few years ago but never had time to try it before. He'd always turned up and she'd go free but he wasn't saving her this time.

There was a slight click and the handcuffs fell off just as Lestrade opened the door and walked in. She smiled at him innocently.

"Did you just pick the lock on those handcuffs?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head. "I'm here to inform you that you're free to go."

"Really? Now why would that be?" She smiled as she walked to the door.

"Another woman was murdered last night. You were here and Mr Pleasant was with Sherlock all night." Lestrade explained reluctantly.

"So you arrested me for no reason?"

"I can still charge you with assault." He threatened.

"I am very sorry about that." She assured him and left the room.

Skulduggery and Sherlock were waiting for her at the entrance to the station. Donovan was glaring at the two, but when Valkyrie appeared she turned her glared on Valkyrie.

"Hello Sally." Valkyrie greeted happily.

"You should be in a jail cell." Donovan told her.

"Lots of people should be but aren't, I'm not one of them however." She turned away from her and back to her partner. "Good morning."

"It's actually afternoon now." Sherlock greeted. Skulduggery just nodded to her.

Valkyrie's heart sunk. He was angry, or upset. He was hardly every quiet, unless he was just thinking, but she didn't believe that. For some reason he was not happy.

"Thank you Lestrade for not making this difficult." Skulduggery said to him. "Next time if you arrest her we won't be so accommodating."

"_Accommodating_? We're the ones that have been accommodating. We could have charged her; in fact we can still charge her!" Lestrade objected.

"You really don't want to do that." Without waiting for a response he turned and left the station. Valkyrie and Sherlock hurried after him.

"He doesn't seem very stable." Sherlock commented.

"I don't think he is at this moment." She told him.

The taxi drive back to Baker St was quiet and uncomfortable. No one spoke as they paid the driver and walked up the stairs. Valkyrie muttered a hello to John as he appeared from the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and looked up at Skulduggery. He closed the door before rounding on her.

"How could you be so reckless?" He demanded, anger underlying every syllable.

"He was killing someone. I couldn't let that happen. I was careful and we were there to take him down. That was what I was doing!" She said passionately back.

"Jack isn't like other criminals!" He yelled. "He is dangerous! He is the most dangerous individual we've ever faced!"

"More than the Grotesquery? More than the Faceless Ones? More than the Death Bringer?"

"We had backup and help with them. Now it's just us, Sherlock and John. We don't even know what magic he has! He is dangerous!"

"I couldn't leave Penny to have her family ripped further APART!" Valkyrie yelled.

Skulduggery didn't respond.

"My heart wouldn't have survived that." She said quietly.

He tilted his head. "I know where we can find another lead."

"Where?" Sherlock asked quickly before Valkyrie could say anything.

"The church we followed him to two years ago." Skulduggery explained. "We didn't understand it last time but it just came to me. Hannah spoke about Jack saying something about her Heart making him stronger. A very ancient magic got its power from burning and devouring organs."

"So what is his power?" Valkyrie questioned.

"I don't know but the organs must be ritually burned on holy ground. The Church. We'll need to hire a car to drive there. This could be the breakthrough we've been waiting for. We should get a good sleep." Skulduggery stood up and went into Sherlock's room where he was sleeping.

Valkyrie stood up and went to make herself a cup of tea.

"You alright?" John asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him.

"Do you want to watch Game of Thrones?"

"No I may just have a shower." She muttered.

"I heard shouting." Mrs Hudson's head appeared around the door. "So I brought up timtams."

She placed two packets on the table and Valkyrie managed a smile.

"Thank you!" She said and took out three.

"Penny and Hannah are fine by the way." Sherlock told her. "They're being watched over by someone call the Dark and Stormy Knight."

"Oh no." She face palmed. "I feel incredibly sorry for them. Scapegrace never stops talking and Thrasher's so dumb, and Ping is just disturbing."

"I agree with you there." John laughed but then fell silent. "We had to play twister."

Valkyrie managed a laugh. "I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go have a shower and then go to bed. Goodnight." She grabbed another few timtams and went to shower.

Her hair was still wet when she went into John's room. She closed the window and changed into her football jersey. She felt miserable. She hated it when she and Skulduggery fought. It made her feel like crying, which didn't happen often. It was like there was a knife stabbing her heart.

She shook her head and lay down.

The room was quiet and full of shadows. Sounds from the street filled the room. Jack the Ripper was out there. He was killing women for some reason. Laughing as the woman screamed their last. He scared even Skulduggery. He was a murderer like none she'd ever faced.

Valkyrie shivered beneath the covers. It was cold and she was beginning to sweat. She could feel someone's breath of the back of her neck. Someone was in there. Someone was in her room. She sat up and clicked her fingers, creating a fireball.

The light didn't reach the corners of the room.

There was no one there! She told herself strongly but she could still hear their breathing. Their ragged breathing, on her neck.

Somewhere outside a car honked and she looked at the window. It was open.

Terrified she jumped from the bed and out the door, closing it behind her immediately. She froze, the shadows of the corridor growing into silhouettes. She was scared of shadows now. They used to hold no fear over her. Now she was able to control them, part them and use them. She wished she could shadow-walk to the end of the corridor but she couldn't.

She ran across the hall and into the room, closing it behind her.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Valkyrie, what are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat. "My nightmares are pretty bad tonight." She was horribly aware of how short her jersey was. "I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight."

"Of course you can." He had been sitting in the middle of the bed and now he moved over to make room.

"Thanks." She pulled back the covers and climbed in. "Do you always sit in the middle of the bed when you meditate?"

"No, you know I meditate in my favorite armchair. The chairs here are too hard though." He explained.

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?"

"No, I really don't." She said quickly.

"Maybe in the morning you'll be more inclined to open up." He answered. "Good night."

"Good night." She closed her eyes and was quiet for a moment. "Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't need to be." She felt him gently move her hair off her face.

Slowly she drifted off, the shadow of a smile on her lips.

**Okay, what did you think? I was wondering what kind of ending you guys want. In your reviews could you please give some kind of idea of what you would like? I won't necessarily follow any of your ideas but I'd like to know your feelings :)  
Please leave a lovely review and I'll attempt to update quicker! :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
